A Howl In The Distance
by XxSpellSongxX
Summary: After a shocking accident, the teams finds themselves in Alaska. As a pack of wolves. Gar leads the team now but no one could prepare them for the dangers they face in the snowy tundra... BBRae StarRob CyOC
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

First fanfic please be nice.

It had been 2 weeks since the accident. The Titans were fighting a villain when they were ambushed and each hit with a red ray of light. One by one, they were turned into animals. Not just any animal though.

Wolves.

The villain got away before the Titans got over their shock and the Jump City police, mistaking them from husky's, shipped them away. Now they were in the last place the ever wanted to be.

Alaska.

Now on to the present...

_Where are we?_

Raven awoke to a land where it seemed the sun and moon were both up in the sky at once. Then she remembered. Looking down, she stared at her dark grey, almost black, paws. Other movement around her kept her from staring another minute. The other wolves were waking up. Beast Boy, or Gar, as they now referred to him now that he couldn't change to any animal, was stirring in his sleep next to her. Star and Robin were snuggled across from her. And Stone (Cyborg) was already awake, gazing out to the horizon.

Raven struggled to her paws. She was unused to using four legs to stand and everyone could tell. Gar was used to it as he used to use this body before and Star, Robin, and Stone had trouble has well but they used to play around on their hands and knees when they were kids. Another part of childhood Raven really wished she had had.

Gar was awake by now and got up to sit next to Stone and wait till they could go hunt. While they were wolves, Gar was leader. Or alpha male has Raven had read about. Robin and noticed straight away that he could not lead the team in this way so he handed the responsibility over to Gar. As surprised as Raven was, Gar was a good leader. He knew when to hunt and when to sleep and everyone agreed he was being much more mature.

Gar gave a single bark and set off across the tundra with Stone following. Raven hesitated. She looked back to Robin and Star who were still sleeping and wondered what to do. Should she join in the hunt or should she stay, watch over those two while they slept or wake them up. Raven thought the last one made most sense but she was unsure.

She heard a short howl and looked back to Gar and Stone. They had stopped. Raven kept her focus on Gar, waiting for an order, but he just gazed back at her waiting for her to make the decision for herself. Raven turned, gave each sleeping wolf a nudge and ran to catch up to the two on the horizon. When she reached them, Stone gave a loud bark of approval and wagged his tail. Raven trotted up to Gar's other side and looked up into his eyes for he was taller. His eyes were soft looking at her and he gave her a gentle nudge between her eyes. Then he walk on.

Raven and Stone followed behind. She could feel Stone watching her. She made sure to not make eye contact with him. She could sense that his own eyes were sparkling and she knew why. Gar had been doing that a lot. Watching over her and sleeping near her. He was always the one to rush to her aid when she was hit by a hoof of their prey. Stone had got on right away and Robin was starting realize what was going on though Star was still oblivious.

Later when they returned to where they had slept the night, they had had their fill and Stone and her were carrying a hare each in their mouths. That was one thing Raven was defiantly not letting Gar do for her. And that was do her share of work.

Robin and Star were up when they arrived back. Raven wandered away after she gave Star the arctic hare she had carried. Star's eyes were bright with news she had to share but right now Raven didn't want to hear it.

Around noon Gar sounded a call for a gather. The other three were already sitting around him and they were all waiting on her but she didn't care. She sat down in the space left for her and kept looking at the ground. She was waiting for a now familiar probe in her mind. She was the pack's voice. Sure they all communicated with gestures and sounds but they all relied on her and her alone to speak words. Raven was 5 voices in one.

Within seconds, she felt Gar voice enter her mind.

_Please tell the others that we need to find a cave for the winter. We'll search until I give word and that we all need to stay close._

When no other words came to her mind, Raven delivered the message to the eagerly waiting three beside her. Gar could tell that Raven had spoke his message when Star started squirming in her seat and the other males looked back toward him. What worried Gar the most was that Raven was still gazing at the ground.

He knew Raven liked her privacy so he didn't question further. Turning, he started across the tundra at a run. His pack mates followed closely behind. He'd talk to Raven later...

It took them longer the he liked but when Robin finally found a cave big enough to hold at least three of them, Gar was relieved . Raven made a quick deal with him that if he and the guys brought back enough meat for two, then she and Star will make the underground cave big enough for six wolves, and then slipped down into the darkness with Star close behind.

A couple hours later, Gar and the guys brought back a caribou leg for the girlsWhen Robin placed the leg down, Gar called down into the opening. Star's head poked out. She was covered in fresh dirt. She barked happily when she saw them and called down to Raven to come up for dinner.

Star moved away from the opening and sat down beside Robin to touch noses and share scents. Raven's figure arose out of the cave in the same manner as Star. Covered head to toe in dirt and grim. Stone's sides shook to show that he was laughing and Raven gave him annoyed look and shook herself right under his nose. Stone gave a yelp and a sneeze and ran behind the wolf couple a little ways away.

Raven looked at Gar, who was the only one left near the cave. She sensed that he wanted to talk about the way she'd been acting but when he tried to place his voice in her mind, she walked back down into the cave. Gar followed.

The cave was huge! It was almost twice as big as it had been when they found it. Raven was sitting in the darkest corner, watching him. He walked over and touched noses with her, still gazing in awe around the room. She gave a silent yawn and curled up in a ball. Gar sat beside her for awhile, wondering if she was just resting her eyes for a minute then heading up to eat her dinner. She didn't wake up.

Gar layed down right next to her so that their fur was touching and began licking her ear. The movement awoke her and she drowsily lifted her head. Gently but firmly, he placed his voice inside her head and asked her when she was going to have dinner. She just looked at him sleepily and placed her fragile head back down on her front paws. Gar was persistent though and he kept nudging her and telling her that she needed food.

She didn't wake up again so Gar mentally gave up and began grooming her dark fur. His own grey fur still had a green tinge to it and made him glad that at least he wasn't all green, but he still wished for normal wolf fur like all the others. Robin had a almost pure white coat and Star was a variety of greys, whites, blacks, and browns. Stone was a mixed bunch of brown and black. But Gar loved Raven's fur the most. Just as he had loved her human figure before. In his mind he did not battle and lie to himself that he did harbor feelings for the dark beauty.

Raven was by far the darkest of all the wolves. Her fur was all black with a grey diamond on her forehead were her charka had been before. A perfect rare beauty.

Gar's train of thoughts was put on hold as the rest of his loyal pack members came filtering through the cave entrance. Gar nodded his head at each wolf as the lay down to rest. Star and Robin curled up near the entrance while Stone walked to a wide space and lay down. Then he flipped over on to his back and as time passed, small snores could be heard over in his direction.

Satisfied that all his pack was at peace, Gar lay down his head on Raven's back and went to sleep himself, wondering what would happen tomorrow...


	2. Moonlit Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Gar awoke to a loud crash. Underneath him, Raven gave a sudden jerk as she woke up. Lifting his head off her back, he judged the time to be about 4 hours after he and his pack feel asleep. Squinting, he could make out Stone struggling to get himself on his paws, and Robin was standing in front of Star, looking around. Then, at the entrance to the underground cave, Gar made out a shape of another wolf.

Instinctively, a growl arose from the base of Gar's throat. Robin followed in suit. The other wolf lay stock still when the sounds reached it's ears. Gar could smell the stench of fear that came from it's coat.

Raven could smell it too. Gracefully, she stood and touched her nose to Gar's cheek. She was asking permission to talk to the wolf. When she took a step toward it, she felt Gar's shoulder push her against the wall. He did not want her to interact.

Firmly, she leaned back to him and calmly walked to the other wolf. In body language, she told it to stand.

When it stood, a small shaft of moonlight showed what they were dealing with.

It was a she-wolf. Her fur was matted and dirty. Her sides heaved with every breath she took, and it was easy to tell that each and every breath was a painful effort. Her eyes showed every emotion that she felt inside and right now, Raven could see fear and uncertainty.

Gently, Raven placed her voice in her mind. All she said was hi but the she-wolf gave such a leap of fright that Stone, who was standing beside her, flinched in surprise. Still calm, Raven spoke hi to her again.

_You can hear my thoughts?_

The voice that came back to Raven's mind was curious and suspicious. But at the same time, it was sweet and kind. Looking deep into her eyes and mind, Raven could tell that this was once a free and loving soul, but something went wrong. Raven intended to figure out exactly what.

_Yes, I can speak into minds and hear others thoughts. Speak fast and tell us your name and why you're here. This is a very rude awakening. And my leader is not happy right now._

Upon hearing that the alpha was not happy, the she-wolf looked around at all the others faces. Star was looking like herself, happy and curious, Robin was stone-faced, Stone looked at the wolf oddly and Gar looked plain unhappy. It was easy to tell who was leader.

Hurriedly, the she-wolf spoke back to Raven.

_My name is Luna and I come from the mountain pack to the north. A terrible madness as taken over my leader's mind and he is killing without reason. No pups were born this year and my pack is thinning. Recently, I was attacked by Scar, the alpha and was forced to run. Please tell your leader I am no threat._

Though it did not show in any other way, Raven's eyes shone with amusement. She thought they were going to attack her. But when Raven looked back to Gar, he looked about ready to do so. Feeling pity for the poor lone wolf, she repeated her last part to Gar first. He snorted, still glaring at Luna. She shrank back she that her back was hunched and held her head low. Raven was getting feed up.

_Don't look at her like that! She said she is no threat and is treating you with respect!_

Unfazed by Raven's shout in his mind, Gar turned to look at the dark she-wolf. His eyes showed no emotion. Raven couldn't help but shudder a little.

_Raven, I am your leader, don't talk to me like that._

_You may be leader of the pack, but you are far from the leader of my life!_

_Raven... _His eyes narrowed and his voice held warning. Raven ignored it.

_She's been abused by her leader and was forced from her birth place in fear. The least you can do is not place fear in front of her all over again! You're a Teen Titan, act like one!_

_Raven! _His voice was sharp and loud. Gar was on his feet now and stood glaring down at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened and she also stood but took a step back. Robin, Star, and Stone all stood as well and all three made movements to step betweenthe two fighting members, but Gar glared at them until each sat down again. They were all forcing their shouts into Raven's head to repeat to Gar.

_Gar! Don't abuse your position as leader!_

_Please! Friends should not fight!_

_Yo man, what's going on? If you two are going to fight, let it be somewhere else! We got a guest!_

Even after Raven repeated each sentence to Gar, he still stood glaring down at her. Nothing was going to stop what he was going to say to Raven.

_Raven! If you hadn't noticed we're not Titans any more! We're never going back to being humans because there is no cure! We're stuck here fighting in the wilderness for survival and that includes positions of dominance! If you want to be leader, fight me now and bring me down._

The fur on Gar's back rose as he got into fighting stance. He drew back his lips into a snarl and waited for Raven to do the same. But she never did. She was not going to fight Gar. Right now she was all bark and no bite. Turning, she walked back into her dark corner and lay down with her back to Gar.

Gar knew this was Raven's way of surrendering. So did the others. Robin and Stone exchanged unsure glances and Star was suddenly sad and withdrawn. There would be no other talk tonight with Raven in a bad mood.

In body language, Gar told Luna that she could stay until he decided what to do with her. She bowed her head in respect. Raven was right. She knew her manners. As Gar walked over to the opposite side of the cave from Raven, he ordered everyone back to sleep. Star and Robin went back to their cuddle space and Luna followed Stone back to where he had been sleeping. Everyone was upset that Raven and Gar had had such a vicious battle that Gar was refusing to sleep next to her. This was not good.

It took awhile but finally everyone went back to sleep but Gar. He was just lying down grumbling to himself, trying to make himself feel better. He sighed. It was futile. Slowly he glazed back to Raven's sleeping figure in the back. Her sides showed that her breathing was uneven as if she was having a nightmare.

Confused, Gar made his way over to her. Standing above her, so that he looked down on her, Gar watched her sleep. She was crying. Her sides were shaking from each quick intake of breath. Gar eyes softened the way only Raven could make him do. Laying down next to her, he pressed his body to hers. This awoke the she-wolf and when she saw Gar, she quickly looked away. Still on her side, she was in a defenceless position. Gently, Gar rested his head on the crook of her neck and fell asleep, content and at peace. Feeling forgiven, Raven didn't bother to move away. She too, fell asleep.

Little did they all know, they were being watched...


	3. Bloody Discovery

Wow I got some reviews..awesome. They were nice ones too. Thanks girls!

On to the story...

The next morning was the brightest it had been in quite awhile. Luna explained to Raven that it was because the summer months were almost upon them. Hunting would come easier and the sun would be up in the sky for a full six months. Though, as Luna warned, the Seer of her pack had warned her that there would be Dark times haunting all the animals in the region before the sun shined it's best. It was her Seer's last words, Luna added for a afterthought to Raven.

_Do all packs have Seers? _

It was a question that had been bugging Raven since that morning when Luna had told her this information. She had grown quite close to Luna in a matter of hours which was surprisingly fast for Raven. Maybe it was her quiet aura...

_Yes, well, most packs do. The Seers warn the other members of good or bad times from visions that they have in their sleep. Many packs suffer greatly when no worthy Seer is born after their first passes away._

_Interesting..._

It was coming up late afternoon when the two she-wolves were having their conversation. They were lying in the sun, just outside the cave entrance. Robin and Star were grooming themselves across from them and the other two were playing and racing each other with some wolf games they had made up. It was easy to tell Stone was winning whatever game the were playing, because Stone held his head high and Gar was growling.

_Boo yah! Beat cha again, ya little grass stain!_

_That's not fair dude! You cheated! I know it, you cheated!_

_You're just a sore loser. Loser. Loser. Lo-_

And now they were wrestling.

While Luna found this highly amusing, Raven just shook her head. So much for being more mature...

A loud screech over head made all six wolves look up. Some sort of bird was flying circles over a fallen prey, not far from the cave they had claimed. Sensing that something was not right, Raven got up and started making her way over to the object on the ground. Gar, who had now stopped wrestling, was running to catch up to her. The other four wolves came up in rear.

When Luna came up on Raven's other side, Gar did not object. A silent agreement had spread around the 'titans' that Luna could join their pack. As Star had put it, 'We all need friends when going through hard times'. No one could disagree with her there.

On the ground, lying in a bloody mess, was a aged female wolf. When Star and Luna caught sight of the body, both had to look away. Robin bravely stepped forward and pressed his nose to the wolf's neck. After a few seconds, he pulled back shaking his head. There was no pulse.

Beside Raven, Gar's head swung back to where they had just come from. Luna was backing up slowly, fear bright in her eyes. _She recognises this wolf, _thoughtGar to himself. In language, he told her to meet him back at the cave and not to go anywhere else. She nodded her head and took off at a run, eager to get back to the safety of the cave. Stone followed.

One by one, the 'T-pack' made their way back to their home. Shaking his head himself, Gar turned to leave, nudging Raven to follow. With one last look at the poor excuse of a noble spirit, she bowed her head and followed obediently alongside her leader, leaving the thin and ripped body behind.

Though they still didn't know, they were still being watched...


	4. Hurried Speakings

Sorry I haven't been up dating for weeks! I've had so many times were I could have wrote and instead I just sat down and read other people's stories. I'll make a pact now : I will write first and read later. Deal? Deal.

I'm also going to be calling their 'Cave' the Hollow.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the other characters though.

On with the story.

Mystical mystical mystical mystical mystical mystical mystical

It was 2 two days after they'd found the body. As many times as they could, all the wolves tried to pry information from Luna but she stood firm. She needed time to recover.

Meanwhile, life went on. The cave was already big enough for 6 wolves, but since they weren't planning to migrate, the girls decided that they should line the cave with extra fur, just to keep warm and busy. Luna disagreed, but in the end gave. Maybe it was a good idea.

When the boys got back from watching the caribou and planning where they'd go next, the Hollow was lined with colourful batches of fur. They thought it looked funny but the girl's got the last laugh when Robin kept sneezing from getting fur up his nose. That was especially funny. He had to leave the cave for awhile.

And strangely, the team found themselves getting used to a wolves life. Luna watched these soft-hearted wolves who looked like they weren't born this way get accustomed to her way of the life cycle. She still didn't know who the Team really was.

A couple days later, Luna came crashing down into the Hollow. They had all been playing outside except for Raven when all of a sudden she stops dead, stares into the dark forest in the west, and rushes away from sight. Curious, the others followed down.

The sight down here was even more confusing. Luna huddled in the corner and whimpered constantly, while Raven hovered beside her trying to probe her mind. All sat in a semi circle, and waited for an explanation. Eventually, Raven shook her head and stepped away. Turning, she faced her teammates,

_She is screaming in her head. Too loud for her to hear me. What was out there?_

The other lighter furred wolves looked at each other. None had seen anything. None had heard anything. It was like she'd seen a ghost...

Later that night, Luna had settled down. Stone kept by her, making sure she was comfortable and quiet while the others pondered over the confusing scene.

_It was defiantly something out there. _Spoke Raven.

_We didn't see anything though. _Answered Robin.

_Maybe it was like a snow mirage like the ones Stone spoke of back in the tower whenever Gar was caught daydreaming? _Star innocently asked.

_Hey! But ya, it could be but I highly doubt it. _Replied Gar himself.

_A little too fast guys, your giving me a headache. _Said Raven who was having to send all the messages too everyone as quickly as possible.

_Sorry_. They all replied at once. Raven glared.

After this everyone went to bed. They had all claimed there own spots and who to sit beside in the Hollow. Naturally, Star and Robin slept curled safely, and Stone snored quietly beside Luna. And much to the pleasure of the others, Raven and Gar had 'hooked' up together. Except, they did more talking than sleeping.

_I think her reaction had something to do with her past. _Whispered Raven in the leader's mind.

_That's what I thought too. If she is going to stay with us, I would like to know her past so I can know if she's safe or not. _Gar spoke angrily.

_Don't be made at her, Gar. You hardly know my past and I've been on the team with you for years now. _Raven's eyes were gentle and knowing.

_But your so much different Rae-_

_Not as much as you think. _Her eyes were hardening.

After a little hesitation, Gar replied softly. _Ok Rae, if that's what you say. It's late now so go to sleep. _

Raven suddenly was aware of her drooping eyelids. Groggily nodding, she lay down her head on her paws, feeling Gar press his cheek up to hers while doing the same.

_This will be to easy. _Thought a creature in the shadows. Flicking his tail, he signalled for those behind him to step forward.

Three starved and beaten wolves melted out of the darkness or the trees above. The she-wolf and one of the males looked shockingly like Luna...

That's it for now, sorry if it was kinda short but I have to take my dog out. I'll probably update on Fridays so that my chapters will upload on Saturday. See you! And many thanks to all my reviewers!


	5. Past Revealed

_Spill._

_Do I have to?_

_Yes. We need to know. You can't go on like this for much longer. We're here to help._

_Fine._

_---------_

_**It all started when my pack decided to accept a Lone wolf into our peaceful family. He was fairly old and worn, we felt sorry and pity for him. His name was Krane. We never found out why. **_

_**There are five wolf packs here in Alaska. We lived in the mountain region so we were called the Mountain Pack. My father was leader. He was called 'peaceful' because he never made war with the other packs, he just lived within the territory he was born in. I was born there too.**_

_**My mother was alpha female. Though my father was calming, he was also traditional. Only he and my mother were allowed to have pups. I was their first year. I'm the oldest of my litter. **_

_**Mother was beautiful. Every males dream. Father was considered highly lucky to have her for his mate. Mother was also kind-hearted. She was the one to talk father into letting Krane live within our safety. What a mistake.**_

_**Life went on for another couple of weeks. Krane was a skilled hunter and we found more prey thanks to him. After awhile, I started to realize Krane wasn't eating with us anymore. I was only a yearling so I became worried and went to father with my troubles. He promised he would look into it. The next day, he kept the promise. **_

_**Father pulled Krane behind a tree to speak in private. He didn't want to upset the elder by speaking of personal matters in front of the whole pack. That was the last we ever say of my beloved father alive.**_

Here Luna broke down into silent sobs, lost in her own grief. Star, who sat beside her, gave a gentle nudge of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she went on broken heartedly.

_**All we heard was a yowl of pain and saw father's limp head appear from behind the tree. The sight was horrible. His mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out. His eyes stared into nothing, lifeless. That was when we knew everything was falling apart.**_

_**We all knew Krane was the murderer of our leader. He himself didn't try to cover the crime up. He stepped out from the shadows, blood dripping from his fangs, and declared himself knew leader. And leader, he added, got the mate of the old. My poor mother. **_

_**My litter confined of my sister and two brothers and I. One brother and my small sister did not make it the next seasons. Our pack was falling to pieces. So was our life. **_

_**Seeing this, I lost control of my anger. I attacked Krane, challenging him for leadership. I also told him I was ready to avenge my father's murder. He accepted and now no one could save me if I lost. For if I lost, we were all sure I would not see tomorrow. **_

_**I did lose. Without my father, my training had become rusted. I was slow and careless. To intent on killing my enemy. At the final blow, I heard my mother weeping. For her, I became dishonourable to the wolf code and escaped the death that awaited me by running away. I hoped that my friend from another pack would let me in so I could become strong again.**_

_**When I reached my friend's pack, she took me right to her leader. Her leader was not her father and so he was wary that she was trying to trick him. He said no and in his territory, is word was law. I became a Lone wolf. **_

Luna stared at the ground.

_**The body you found was my grand-mother. My mother's mother. She was always stubborn and risky. I suspect that Krane knows I'm here. He's come to get me. My death awaits.**_

Staring glumly at the dirt below her paws, Luna quietly asked if she could go to sleep. Her past had reached the hearts of everyone within the Hollow. With Gar's permission and Stone on duty watching her, she retreated to her spot. Only after Star promised they would always be there for her. Cheered up a little, Luna slept with no nightmares for the first time since she was a pup.

Pulling back into their own sleeping place. Raven and Gar looked worriedly at each other. They were still the Titans and they would defiantly keep Star's promise. The were still worried though. There was a murderer out there looking for one of the pack and the other pack out there wanted nothing to do with this. Gar also suspected the other 3 did not even know of it.

Trouble was out there and all the could do was wait for it to arrive. What joy.

Sorry my chapters aren't that long. I'm running out of ideas to place my info in. Until next time!

XxSpellSongxX


	6. Star's Riddle

LOTS of BB/Rae fluff with a little Star/Rob

the song I used is 'someone's watching over me' by Hilary Duff

What to do?

The next couple days weren't good. Because of the sudden appearance of the new member and the shocking news they were told, they'd lost track of the caribou migrations. The small rabbits and birds they found were not enough for 6 hungry wolves. Unlike the other packs, the Titans had no real territory. As Luna told, they were lucky they hadn't run into the pack that 'owned' this part of land. As Luna explained, was called the Flat Lands and this was Flat Tundra Pack's hunting grounds. The Titans had no choice but to stay where they were.

At the present, Luna was showing the Titans around. They only went as far as they dared. Star decided to stay back. She said she was to tired to keep up and wanted to catch up on some sleep. But her eyes still twinkled to Raven, reminding her she had news to share. With a quick nod of her head, Raven loped off after the other wolves who had already left.

_Hey Rae, how's the headache?_

Raven looked up when Gar's voice entered her thoughts. Last night she had told him she was slower and not as active because she kept getting headaches from so many people entering her mind.

_Much better, thanks. I think I've come up with a solution too._

_Oh? Tell me._

_Most people who can read and speak into minds are born with it, but it's not impossible to teach...would you be up to it?_

_You bet! I'm sure the others would be too! How long do you think it'd take to learn?_

_Awhile, that's for sure, but if your all willing and concentrating, I think we might be able to squeeze it done a little bit._

_Cool!_

Then, Gar saw the most amazing thing. Though he could not see it as he would if they were still humans, Raven smiled. At him. Gar's heart had flown away.

Suddenly, Raven's smiling eyes changed. Instead, worry and surprise filled them. Gar was so intent on Raven, that he didn't notice when Stone stopped walking in front of him to sniff at a bush. Gar crashed right smack into him. Both of them tumbled down a small slope in surprise. They landed with a 'thud' that sent little puffs of snow into the air around them as the other three wolves ran to catch up...

What a minute, snow?

Gar opened his eyes instantly. This wasn't right. It was supposed to be late spring, where did this snow come from? Looking at his friends reactions, he could tell they were wondering the same thing. Only when Raven gave him a nudge, did he realize he was still tangled with Stone, who was struggling to get up with Luna looking down worriedly at him.

When Gar was up on his paws again, he faltered a little. At first, he thought no one had noticed but Raven's next comment changed his opinion.

_Walk much?_

Her eyes were sparkling, which Gar knew that just meant she found that funny. He gave her a playful shove and went to stand beside Robin who was looking back up the slope. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven shake her head and trot to catch up to him. His heart, which seemed to be back in it's right place, gave a little flutter.

Robin was still staring up the slope...toward the Hollow. Turning to Raven, he spoke urgently, grabbing her attention,

_I feel like Star's in trouble. We all need to go back._

Nodding slowly, she turned back to Gar and repeated the message. Gar nodded, and set out back up the slope, the rest following.

Catching up, Raven brushed her fur against Gar's to get his attention. When she did, she spoke her fears to him quietly,

_I've heard a lot about how love can do strange things, like give a lover the instinct to tell when their partner is in trouble or hurt even..._

Gar understood her without finishing. He sometimes felt like that about Raven herself.

By now, Stone and Luna were catching on that something was wrong, Robin was walking so fast that they all had to jog to keep up.

When the were closing in on the Hollow, all the peaceful aura they had just walked through seemed to vanish. The air was chilling and getting chillier...if not scarier. Raven pressed herself closer to Gar's side as the dark hole that was the entrance appeared at their paws. Without hesitating like the others, Robin disappeared down.

When all were down into the home they had come to care so much about, all eyes directed to Star. She was looking down but sitting facing them, almost as if she had known they were coming, and she probably did as she spoke in a voice quite unlike her own.

_Six singles will become three,_

_The Eyes that See All has arrived_

_Those who save will have to save themselves_

_And all truths will be revealed._

Star looked up. A shiver ran down every living things spine at the sight of her sightless eyes. She spoke again but in a different voice yet again.

_What ever you do, do not give up,_

_The only way the All Seeing Eyes can win_

_Is if all he wants is given_

_A certain bonded will bring the cure_

_A special child like no other_

_More are on the way._

Star regained control then... and collapsed onto the floor. Robin was instantly at her side.

Later that night, everyone was still worried. They were grouped together closer than usual, a sign that they were all either wary or afraid of what was to come. Star had regained conscious but refused to talk. Robin was at her side constantly, bending to her every will if she wanted. All she did was lay there, paws tucked neatly under, and stared straight ahead.

Shaking his head at everyone's behaviour, Gar spoke to Raven so they could all hear,

_Rae, sing us a song._

Surprisingly, Raven didn't argue. She knew the perfect song. She only knew the chorus though. Taking a deep breath, she sang out in a clear, beautiful voice.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems _

_Life turns around_

_So I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark_

_I'll still believe_

_Some one's watching over me._

Looking around her now, Raven smiled. They had all fallen asleep. Resting her head comfortably beside Gar's, she breathed in his scent and nestled of to the land of dreams herself.

–------------------

longest chapter I've ever written...hope you enjoy! I'll put more action in next week


End file.
